How Much Would You Give?
by jessesgurrll
Summary: An opportunity to bring Jesse back to life comes to Susannah through three mysterious ghosts who need help. But for a price. She would have to die for him to live. Will Jesse let her do it? New chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

How much would you give?

Jesse and I are as close as ever. So when someone tells me that there is a reason he needs to live and I could be the one person to bring him back, why shouldn't I do it? Who's the one person who decides he's not worth it?

Jesse himself.

I keep going back to around this time yesterday when I found out all about it. Its like an instant replay.

FLASHBACK

Jesse has finally come around to showing me how much he likes, maybe even loves, me. I knew he felt it before and was too afraid to let any feeling show, for fear of rejection, just like I was.

Sense that night in the graveyard he seems to be more protective of me. He knows how I feel about him, and I think he is afraid I might just suddenly, without warning, disappear someday.

I wont, of course.

At least, I hope not.

I was sitting on my bed doing another whole sheet of algebra as Jesse continued to read one of the books he had borrowed from father Domestic, sitting on my window seat.

The rain was silently hitting against my windows, giving the night a calm, gentle mood.

I was pretending to be deeply involved with my work, while looking up every once in a while to catch Jesse's eyes as he stole looks at me.

He didn't think I could see those brief looks he was giving me over his book, but I could. They were just as protective and adoring as ever.

I loved those looks.

Soon enough, our eyes locked and he didn't look away, so neither did I.

We stared at each other for a minute, until he slowly set his book down and, almost hesitantly, walked towards me. He sat down on the bed next to me and continued to stare.

I could see the battle going on inside his head. He wasn't sure he should attempt what he want to.

After what seemed like forever he encircled my waist with his arms, pulled me close to him and placed his mouth gently on mine.

I love his kisses. Each one made me love him a bit more. They were always so caring and loving that I never wanted to pull away. I want to stay held in his arms forever, where I was loved and protected.

After what seemed like two minutes -It was most likely more like 15, but with Jesse its never long enough- he slowly moved he head back and looked into my eyes.

"Susannah, I," he began, only to be cut off yet again.

As if on cue, another ghost made an entrance in my bedroom and stopped Jesse's sentence.

I wondered if what he was going to say could have been the really important words I was looking forward to hearing. Maybe even the 'I love you' I've been hoping for.

"Oh, sorry," he begins looking a little less than uncomfortable. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I studied him, noticing his guiltless face and felt a pang of anger. He could have at least felt a little regretful for interrupting an obviously personal moment.

"Don't worry about it," I reply with just a hint of annoyance.

'This isn't the first time we've been interrupted, and it wont be the last' I thought, wishing I could say it aloud.

I was frustrated, but knew it was wrong to take it out the ghost in front of us. So I restrained myself.

It looked as though Jesse was doing the same. I sensed his disappointment as he released me from his arms and leaned himself against the back of my headboard.

It wasn't that we were upset with the ghost. I mean, he really didn't know what he was walking into, but it was the fact that we were interrupted again that was aggravating.

"Who are you and why have you not moved on?" Jesse asked, sounding a tad uninviting.

"I'm Jacob and I didn't exactly come here to be mediated," he explained. "I was sent to find both of you in hopes that you could help us. Me and my two friends that is. We were told that if we could find Jesse De Silva, knowing he once was one of the most powerful shifters, that he could help us all escape being exercised."

Wait!

'WAIT!' I want to scream.

Jesse was what!

One of the most powerful shifters!

Why have I known Jesse for all this time and am just now finding out something THIS important!

He could have helped me out all this time. And I could have been asking him questions about shifting instead of going to Paul Slater, who mad a price for my questions and answers.

Why didn't Jesse just tell me?

I looked sideways at Jesse to see how he was taking all this, only to find him staring at me with pleading eyes that said "please-do-not-find-this-a-shock-and-get-upset".

Which is what I did of course.

I wasn't going to start talking to him about it now, since I didn't want make it seem like it was Jacob's fault that I was upset.

So I shot Jesse a look that said "we-are-going-to-talk-about-this-later". He understood and nodded.

"What can I do?" Jesse asked looking inquisitive. "I am dead. Most of my powers are gone now, so I have nothing to offer you ."

"Well, that is were Miss Susannah Simon is supposed to come in. You see, we have figured out a way to get you to the living state again, but we can't do it ourselves. We were not shifters while living and clearly not alive now. Susannah will have to be the one to bring you back and hopefully during the process she will pass some of her powers over to you."

Maybe it was the way he said it that clued me in right away that there was more to it then that. There had to be a catch. He wouldn't have said it with such uneasiness if it were that simple.

I knew I was not the only one to suspect something was up, sense Jesse looked just as unsure.

"If it were that easy, why do you look as if your about to drop a bomb?" I asked sounding more confident than I felt.

"The thing is," he continued with more uneasiness. "Most shifters don't make it through the ritual alive."

oh!

Well, this is chapter one reedited. I hope it is better than the first time. I am actually redoing all three first chapter I put up and am adding the fourth, too. I am so sorry this is so late. Thank you for reading!

And thanks so much to UnangelicHalo! Your the best!

Please R&R!

love,

Amber


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2 

oh! OH! Over time, I started to understand.

I would have to give up my life for Jesse to live again and for these three ghosts to get what they want.

I would have to die!

I turned again to look at Jesse, who at first just looked confused like I was. Then a second later, I saw understanding slap him in the face.Only twice as hard, it seemed, as it slapped me.

He knew what Jacob was saying the cost was and looked extremely panicked, than angered.

I'm sure I looked alot calmer than I felt. I didn't want to let on how panicked I really was.

Jesse hates to see me upset, so at the first sign of me being so, he would reject Jacob emediatly. He wouldn't even consider what Jacob was saying.

I was pretty sure he wouldn't anyway. Consider me dieing, I mean.

I was proven correct.

"You want Susannah to," he started to demand, only to be cut off again. But it was me this time who stoped his sentance by placing a hand on his mouth.

I needed to get Jacob out of the room before Jesse exploded.

Not literally, of course, but Jesse was clearly not someone you would consider peaceful at the moment.

"Could you give Jesse and I some time alone please? We need to talk," I asked- more demanded- Jacob in my calmest voice.

It was hard to be calm when you were trying to contain a very angered ghost, but I did my best.

It worked, until Jesse reached up and pulled my hand off his mouth.

"You can not seriously," he started saying to Jacob. But with a quick signal of my hand motioning for Jacob to leave he dematerialized, stopping Jesse who was mid-section of his ranting.

As soon as he was gone I let out a small breath I didn't know I was holding and stretched out on the bed.

"Susannah, do not even think about it," Jesse demanded while leaning down and blocking my vision with his face.

"Mabey that's the problem, Jesse. You haven't even though about it," I said in what I hoped was my coposed voice.

I thought mabey if I was responding to the situation in a calm manner that Jesse would catch on and relax a little.

"I do not need to think about it," he practically spat.

He walked away from the bed and started pacing.

_'So much for catching the calmness'_ I thought.

"Well, we don't know how important you saving them could be. If this- other shifter, they called it- exorcise these three ghosts, who says that it wont exorcise more? He could keep going until the whole after-life world is in chaos, which will, before long, come to the living world and keep moving! You _have_ to at _least_ think about it," I demanded, starting to get irritated.

"No! I will not let you die for me! We will just have to find someone else to do it," he replied stubbornly.

"Who!" I practically yelled, now standing up off the bed.

I walked over and placed my hands on his shoulders to stop his pacing. I stared at him, meeting his intense gaze."Who would be willing? And did you ever think that it might not be just for you? Imagine all the lives and after-lives we could be saving!"

I love Jesse, but he can be so stubborn!

It was a good thing mom and Andy were away for there anniversary and the boys were all at a football party or else they would've herd a lot of loud talking coming from my room.

Fine, yelling.

But from there point of view it would be just me arguing and yelling with myself. They wouldn't hear the other side of the argument being held.

Which just leads to them thinking I'm crazy.

The truth was, I had not really thought the whole thing through yet either. Jacob gave us very little detail of who or what we were fighting against.

Not that he had the opportunity or anything with Jesse getting into protective mode so quickly and not letting Jacob completely finish what he was going to say. I not sure he even got very far into the begging of what he was saying an-

"But what about your life, _querida_," Jesse asked, interrupting my train of thoughts. "What about you?"

"What about me?" I asked, droping my hands and turning away.

I knew I was making it sound like I didn't give a second thought to what was going to happen to my life.

About dying, I mean.

In reality though, I was scared.

Who wouldn't be afraid about giving there life away and never knowing what could of happened if they hadn't died? What things they would miss out on? Weddings, funerals, births, and really just living in general.

That's why all ghosts in there after-life are so shocked when they realize their dead. They don't want to think about not being there with there family and friends and not expireancing everything with them.

It hurts too much.

So me pretending like I didn't care if I died or not was inaccurate to what I was really feeling.

I already did not believe it wasn't a big deal. And when I turned back around to see Jesses reaction, the look his was giving me told me he didn't think it was not a big deal, either.

There were so many emotions flashing in that look that it was hard to choose which one he was feeling the most of. There was sadness, anger, envy, adore, frustration, disbelief and mosy likely even more unreadable emotions, that were all in thatsingle look.

"Susannah," Jesse began in a much calmer voice while slowly moving down to sit me on the bed next to him, "you have so much to live for. You could do anything you wanted in this world. You could, andmost likelywill, save the lives and after-lives of thousands of people. You have friends and family that love you. _I_ love you, _querida_. How could you say 'what about my life'? Susannah, you have so much life."

He said this with so much passion that it almost made me feel bad about my choice to sound like my life wasn't something to worry about.

Almost.

And this was the first time that Jesse said he loved me aloud, so I knew how much him getting me to see the value in my life ment to him.

But I loved him too, which is why I have to try to do the same thing for him. Get him to want to live, that is.

"I love you too, Jesse" I said, deciding that I would talk to him about my opinion tomorrow. I had enough arguing for one night and I hated fighting with Jesse.

He smiled and pulled me into a kiss that seemed more urgent than usual. Like he was trying to thank me for something.

I guess the thought of me dying for him made him realize how much he was afraid of loosing me.

He's not going to feel any better when I pull up the conversation again tomorrow.

And its not going to be what he wants to hear.

I knew that this was far from over.

A/N

Well, here is chapter two redone! I didn't like this chapter very much, but I hope you did! Thanks so much for reading! Your reviews are so great! They incourage me to write more.

Thanks to:

nikki007

Jeese's Querida

MerakSardonyx

And aspecial thanks to Unangelichalo for her help!

love,

Amber


	3. Chapter three

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Waking up with Jesse's arms around me, and the sun shining brightly on my face was exactly how I was picturing waking up the next morning.

Being woken up with Jesse's arms around me and a ghostly alarm clock with the name of Jacob, accompanied by two friends, however, was not how I wanted to greet the day.

"Jesse! Susannah!" he shouted, sounding very close to my ear in a demanding voice. "Wake up!"

I groaned, frustrated, and turned onto my stomach, untangling Jesse's arms from around me and tried to muffle out Jacob's voice by placing a pillow over my head.

"I do not sleep!" Jesse snapped, sitting up on the bed. Apparently upset about the rather rude intrusion on our relaxing moment.

Well, I was sleeping, but that's relaxed, and I'm sure Jesse had been plenty relaxed just holding me for the night.

"And if you wish for Susannah to do anything asked of her, I suggest you change your tone! You do realize you are asking for a lot from her and getting on her bad list will only earn you a place on mine?" Jesse warned, sending him a threatening look.

Jacob's face clearly softened and flashed to panic.

"I didn't mean to be so rude, Susannah, but he is coming! He's coming sooner than we thought!" He exclaimed, closing his hands over his face and shaking his head dramatically.

"It's Suze," I began, turning onto my back and sitting up off the bed, "And what the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't really get a chance to explain last night, but if it is all right with you, we should really talk about it now," he said, taking his hands off his face and calming down a bit, maybe at the thought of explaining his reason for being rude and narrowing Jesse's glare to a minimum.

"Fine," I said simply, making a move to get off the bed. The temptation to lie back down and fall asleep was just too much. It was, after all, only five thirty in the morning and I had not gone to sleep until well after eleven.

As soon as I stood up to walk over to the window seat, I felt a hand slid into mine and hold me in place. I turned and gave Jesse a questioning look, which he responded to with one of his own disappointed ones that told me not to leave his side and pulled me back down in the direction of the bed onto his lap. He laid my head down on his chest and started to stroke my hair gently while we both waited for Jacob, who looked somewhere else in his own world of thought, to start talking.

When Jacob continued to neglect saying anything, a voice from behind filled the silence for him, seeming to notice the same too-long pause that Jesse and I had.

"Oh," the voice, which I could tell from the high-pitched tone was obviously a girl, started, "Just give him a second. He goes into his thinking mode sometimes, where..."

I mostly tuned her out after that, not really caring why Jacob has decided to go off into his own little thinking world.

I was more curious about the other two ghosts standing in front of me. I had barely noticed them at all, since I woke up. They hadn't really said anything until now so they could have been not there at all; I wouldn't have noticed them any more than I was now.

The girl who first brought the two strangers to my attention, with the high-pitched voice had short, straight, brown hair that barely reached her shoulders and deep blue eyes that resembled the darkest parts of the ocean. She was wearing a knee length black skirt and a tight black tee-shirt that showed of her slim body. She seemed a little calmer than Jacob, but her eyes gave her away. They looked just as scared and worried as his.

I looked further behind Jacob until my eyes connected with the second stranger. There stood a very calm looking boy leaning against the back wall acting like he never had a care in the world, with dirty blond hair and high cheekbones that shaped his face perfectly. He seemed to be about six foot or so and somewhere around my age. Give or take a year or two. The things that caught my attention the most about him though, were his eyes. He had dark brown eyes that were almost black. They looked scary in my opinion and I was sure that if those eyes gave a hard enough glare, that they would send someone into shock. Or close to it, anyway.

At the moment though, he was so calm . . . it was almost scary . . .

Despite his eyes, he had a soft, gentle expression on his face when he looked at me that made me wonder if there were two sides to him: one resembling his eyes, that was dark and almost evil, and one resembling his expressions, which was smooth and kind. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a slightly loose, blue tee-shirt.

I mean slightly loose as in, it wasn't sticking to his skin or anything, but it wasn't loose enough that you couldn't see the strong arms and nice six-pack through it.

All in all, he was pretty cute.

Never as cute as my Jesse though . . .

While in the middle of my thoughts of Jesse, I shifted up to look at him and noticed something.

He was already looking at me.

I looked around and noticed that everyone else was also staring and looked like they were waiting for some sort of answer.

Uhh . . . It was safe to say that I had definitely missed something.

"Huh," was my intelligent way of getting a repeat to whatever I was supposed to be answering.

Jesse had an amused smile playing along his lips at my response.

But Jacob, now out of 'thought world', looked irritated, the girl looked annoyed, and the bored boy looked like he could care less what I said.

"Any questions you want to start off with?" Jacob asked again, a little less tolerant, seeing that he had to repeat himself.

"Yeah. How about . . ." I started going through the long list of questions that were sweeping through my brain.

I decided to start with the more obvious questions first and work my way to the more complicated.

"How about, who are they?" I asked in what I hoped was my least-sarcastic and most curious voice, signaling the only two people in the room I didn't already know.

"Oh, sorry about that. These are the two friends I mentioned yesterday. The guy hiding near the wall back there." He said, pointing a finger over to said guy, " yeah, his name is Dale and-"

"I'm not hiding," Dale interrupted slowly.

I guess he didn't know that was the part where he was supposed to acknowledge being introduced or something . . .

"Yeah? Well you're pretty far away for someone who is seeking attention." Jacob replied.

"Perhaps I was just watching the whole seen from an on-lookers point of view. Observing you get hysterical for something that is two weeks from now is quite a different sight. Kind of like a movie," Dale said with a satisfied smirk.

"Whatev-" Jacob started.

His words were broken by a sharp "Ah-hem" from the brown hair girl, knowing that she had yet to be introduced.

"Oh, sorry again. This is Mimi. I think you will find that she is a lot better to be around than others I could mention," Jacob stated sending a small victory smile over his shoulder to Dale.

"Please ignore them to the best of your ability. They have been like this ever since they met. It doesn't really mean anything. At least, I don't think it does . . ." said Mimi letting her sentence trial off to give them both doubtful looks.

I shrugged off the two boys bickering like Mimi said to do, thinking it just sounded like two brothers fighting over the remote or something.

Totally pointless.

But what did catch my attention was the' two weeks away' remark. I wanted to find out what that was about, even if I had the felling I already knew what he was referring to.

"What is happening in two weeks?" Jesse asked, reading my thoughts.

Jacob's face, which had gone to a playful half smile when he had been fighting with Dale, turned back down to a frown again and the fear returned to his eyes.

"He's coming. In two weeks. That is how much time we have until he gets here. I wasn't expecting him to come for a month or so. I though it would have been plenty of time for you two to thoroughly think about if you were willing to help or not. But, we don't have that time anymore. Did you think about it at all?" He asked with a steady look in my direction.

Was he absolutely crazy? I mean, when someone tells me that I have the chance to help bring someone I love back to the breathing state and save a lot of other people and ghosts lives but I had to die to do it, did he think I was thinking about unicorns the whole night or something?

And Jesse was probably thinking about it all night long while I was sleeping.

Jacob, noticing the sudden glares Jesse and I were giving him, must have realized how feeble-witted his question was and blushed slightly.

"Uhh...I mean did you decide on anything yet?" He asked briskly.

"I do not want Susannah to have to die for me to live. There has to be another way. She is said to be a very powerful shifter already. Couldn't I just help her get better, teach her, and then have her fight him herself? I could be with her every step of the way." Jesse said hopefully, holding me a little tighter in his arms.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. I really am, but I don't think there is enough time for her to get at the level of strength he is. There is only two weeks and this shifter has been training for many years. The odds are highly against her getting strong enough in time." Mimi said for Jacob in a small, sad voice.

Everyone went quite for a minute. Probably thinking about what Mimi said.

Was she right, or had she lost all hope like Jacob had?

Jesse wouldn't give up though. I knew he wouldn't.

So I wasn't going to either.

I would have hope, just for him.

"Its worth a try." I said, looking back up at Jesse. "But if there is no improvement in the next week, we will have to do the alternate option. And even if it comes to that, Jacob did say that 'most' shifters don't make it through the process alive. 'Most' not all. There is still a chance that I might be okay." I said to him reassuringly, searching his face.

Jesse leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth. I could tell from his eyes that a quick kiss wasn't all he wanted, but we did have other people in the room and I don't think they wanted to see a public display of affection while they were clearly thinking about a different matter.

About the this killer shifter matter . . .

Jacob and Mimi kept calling the shifter we were fighting 'he'. 'He' didn't exactly tell me a lot of who Jesse or I, were fighting.

Except for that it was a guy.

Like that's very helpful.

"What's his name?" I asked.

Jacob, Dale, and Mimi all gave me a confused look.

"I mean the shifter." I said a little exasperated.

"Slater," Jacob stated.

I felt Jesse Jesse tense behind me, and I was sure my face was pale.

"Paul Slater," he confirmed while giving Jesse and I curious glances at our reactions.

"Oh, shit" was the last thing I thought . . .

Before everything went black.

A/N

I am sure you have noticed how fast these past three chapters have been posted and its because, like I said, I already had them written and I am only editing them so they are a little better from the first time I posted them. My later chapters will most likely not be posted nearly as fast as this. Maybe once a week, because after chapter 3 I haven't already written the rest of the chapters and am just starting to write ch.4.

Oh, and I just thought I should mention that I am not going to give away the big question right away. You guys are going to have to keep reading and wait to find out if Suze will end up dying for Jesse or not. But I'm sure you have figured out that he is going to fight her on the topic every step of the way.

Thank you so much to:

MerakSardonyx

nikki007

Jeese's Querida

You guys are so awesome! Thanks for reviewing! And, again, thanks to **Unangelichalo **for all your help!

Love,

Amber


	4. Chapter four

'Oh, shit' was the last thing I thought . . . before everything went black.

**__**

Chapter 4

Someone was softly shaking my shoulders back and forth, whispering in my ear with the most soothing voice.

"Wake up, Susannah."

I immediately responded to Jesse's voice and slowly opened my eyes a slit.

"Come on now," he whispered. "You should wake up."

I opened up raised my eyelids completely and found myself face to face with Jesse. He was, apparently, sitting with his legs in pretzel style and holding me the way most people hold their babies. With one arm he was cradling my head in the crook of his elbow, and smoothing my hair back from my face with the other. My body was draped across his crossed legs, my own legs hanging over his left knee.

I looked into his eyes, noticing the bit of worry and sorrow, and tried to remember what had gotten him upset. What did I do?

"Jesse...?" I looked at him with confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He looked a bit more worried than before and his eyes creased in concentration and disbelief.

"You don't remember?" he asked. "Not at all?"

I starred at him again, starting to get a bit worried myself. "What are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Maybe you just need a few minutes to get your thoughts in order. Think about it for a second, _querida_."

I did as he suggested. And the more I tried to remember, the faster the bits and pieces came back to me.

After a few minutes, I remembered everything. Everyone. Mimi, Dale, Jacob, and . . . and Paul.

Damn him!

The one person I was hoping to avoid and, if possible, never see again was going to be my main focus to defeat for the next two weeks!

I shuddered at the thought.

Jesse must have noticed, because he pulled my head to rest on his chest and started rubbing my back in a circular motion with his fingertips.

Its one thing to go after someone I love as much as I love Jesse, but to go after the world?

It's just wrong!

I searched around for the three ghosts from earlier and frowned.

They were gone.

I could have sworn they were just standing there-

And then I remember something. Jesse had woken me up, and I hadn't remember going to bed. That could only mean one thing.

I looked up at Jesse and blushed slightly.

He noticed and smiled. "What is it, Susannah?"

I blushed a little more severely and looked down at my hands. "Did I faint?"

Jesse placed two fingers under my chin and tilted it upward again to look at his face. He was smiling now. A full twenty watt smile.

"Yes you did, _querida. _And if I were alive, I'm sure I would have had a heart attach when I looked down and found you unconscious in my arms. At first I was panicked, of course, but soon after became a bit angry. I am afraid I might have taken it out a little on Jacob and his friends. I toldthem to do the considerate and get the hell out so I could see if you were okay." He said with a cheeky grin.

I stared into his eyes that were sparkling with playfulness and felt an overwhelming sense of adore come over me. He was worried about me! He even got angry at Jacob for dropping that big of a bomb!

Poor Jacob, Mimi, and Dalethough. I'm sure theyare completely confused as to how they got me to faint and Jesse to react in such in angry matter, with only a name. They must think we are demented. There was no way for them to have known that Jesse and I had the past that we did with Paul.

My faced darkened just thinking his name. Jesse immediately saw the change in my mood and tightened his arms more securely around me. I tilted my head to look at him, then moved my hand to the base of his neck to pull his head to mine and placed a soft kiss on his lips. One of his arms moved from around my back to cup my face in his palm, and the other hand moved to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss.

Soon enough, we were in a full make out session, and by the time we pulled apart, it was a half hour later.

I stared into his affection-filled eyes and felt my heart pack with more love than I ever thought I could hold.

"I love you, Jesse" I confessed again.

He laced his hand with mine and gazed intently at me.

"I love you, too, Susannah. _So_ much. Which is why I refuse to let you die." He said determinedly.

I didn't know how to reply. I wracked my brain for a way to tell him what I was thinking while still make understandable sentences.

On one hand, I was so touched that I could have burst. The fact that he was thinking of me, and only me, when the opportunity of a lifetime was presented in front of him was most sentimental and sweet thing that I had ever experienced someone do. On the other hand, I was determined to tell him how important it was that we didn't think so close-minded. He had to stop thinking of the whole situation coming down to the fact that I might die. There was more to it than that.

"Jesse, I don't want to die anymore than you want me to. But if it came down to it, we wouldn't have much of a choice. It would be something that had to be asked of me. It would be for all those people who don't deserve to die . . . or be exorcised. Please stop seeing this situation as my death sentence and starting thinking of it as more of a chance to save other peoples lives."

"But Paul-" he stopped mid sentence to see my reaction to the name. I stiffened slightly but my face stayed neutral. "Paul is in the situation now, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you had to die for him to be defeated. And the whole time while I fought him I would be in blind rage knowing he was to fault for you not being with me anymore. If I am that angered, I wont be thinking clearly and will die in the end for my lack of focus."

"Even if I do stay alive to fight him myself, who's to say he is not going to kill me then? Either way, there is the same amount of risk of me dying." I responded.

Jesse hung his head a bit and I knew he realized what I said had truth to it. I immediately felt bad though. I hated seeing him so defeated when he was trying so hard to find the right solution and for me to come out alive and safe in the end.

He pulled in to his chest and I was locked in a tight embrace. I embraced him just as tightly and tried to keep myself from crying.

"Uhh . . . ," said an uncertain voice.

I looked up and found Jacob standing by the door with Dale and Mimi in tow. He saw the state Jesse and I were in and sighed.

"Damn, I did it again, didn't I," Jacob asked with apprehension. He was most likely thinking about the condition he left Jesse in only a few hours before, and wanted to avoid upsetting him again.

I don't blame him. Jesse is scary when he's angry.

"I'm sorry," he said with sincerity.

Jesse studied him. "I owe you an apology, also," he began. "I should not have yelled at you as I did. You didn't actually do anything wrong, I was just frightened at the sight of Susannah in the state she was in."

Jesse gently moved me off his lap and began to stand. Then, he took my hand and pulled me up as well.

Jacob, Dale and Mimi eyed me curiously. It was making me uncomfortable, but I masked my uneasiness with a hard stare of my own. I wasn't going to show one ounce of weakness after fainting and embarrassing myself like I did.

Finally, one of them spoke.

"If it is not to personal, Susannah, why exactly did you black out like that?" Dale asked.

"Its Suze." I said on impulse.

I looked at Jesse, and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was agreeing with what I was thinking. We had to tell them why we would react that way.

"There is something you guys should know," I started, "Jesse and I are no strangers to Paul Slater. Quite the opposite, unfortunately."

"What do you mean? You _knew_ him?" Mimi said in an accusing tone.

I didn't like the way she said that. I mean, that I _knew_ Paul. She could have been accusing me of being his best friend in the whole, wide world.

"Yes," I said, "we _knew_ him."

They were still staring at me.

Why, in goodness name, were they doing that?

I stared back in to their confused eyes with the same hard stare as earlier. I faltered a bit when a look of realization came across Dale's face, though. He seemed to think he knew something or figured something out.

"Ah," he said, nodding in agreement to himself. "Old boyfriend, isn't he?"

"No!" I practically spat. "I went to school with him. I never dated him, although he did have some kind of a crush on me for a while."

"_Right_," I heard Jesse whisper sarcastically behind me. I understood where he was coming from. I mean, a crush is supposed to be where you have this secret fascination for someone. They don't last very long, usually, and you move on to the next crush before you know it. So what Paul had for me couldn't exactly be called a _crush_.

"Okay, so you _knew_ him," Mimi said, "but that doesn't explain why you would faint at the mention of his name."

"Well, the memories that I do have of Paul . . . they're not very pleasant ones, to say the least." I explain, a very grim look spreading across my face.

I was recalling all those times with Paul. Those awful times . . . .

"Well, the training for Susannah starts tomorrow. Perhaps we could continue this conversation then," Jesse said in a finalizing tone. He saw where the conversation had gone and, apparently, didn't like it. "For now, I want Susannah to get some more rest. We have a long day ahead of us, come morning."

None of the three ghosts argued, knowing not to upset Jesse, and dematerialized.

I looked at Jesse with haunted eyes. "I-"

"No." Jesse said cutting me off. "No talk tonight, Susannah. You need to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

I nodded my head and went to my closet, took out my pajamas and went to the bathroom to change.

When I came out of the restroom, Jesse was staring out the window with a unreadable expression sketched across his face.

I went over to him and took his hand. He jumped a bit at the contact, apparently not knowing I was in the room yet.

He turned his head to stare at me and opened his mouth to say something, then though better of it and leaned in to give me a peck on the lips instead.

He then proceeded to drag me towards the bed with the hand I had put in his earlier. He pulled the covers back and let me slide in on to the bed before getting in himself. I immediately snuggled myself into his arms before falling into a light sleep, my last thoughts in consciousness on the man with his arms wrapped so tightly around me.

A/N

Well, here is chapter four as promised. I had a pretty bad day at school today, which is kind of a good thing for you guys. Because when I am upset, I vent by writing. So as soon as I got home I went strait to the computer and finished this chapter.

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to have the next one be longer.

I was thinking of doing the next chapter in Jesse's POV. You know, so you guys could see what he was thinking about when he was standing by the window and while the topic of Paul came up. What do you think? Yes? No?

Thank you to:

nikki007

MerakSardonyx

Elphaba WickedWitchoftheWest

You guys are awesome!

Love,

Amber


	5. Chapter 5

How Much Would You Give?

**_Chapter 5_**

Jesse's POV

She can't.

I will not let her.

It may be selfish, but I do not care. I was murdered, had everything stripped from me, and watched hundreds of years pass in front of my face. Everything seemed to go wrong in my lifetime. Everything, with one exception.

Sussanah.

I refused to let her go. My time with her already seems so limited, considering she will age. I will not.

Every night as I lay with her, I worry. Worry that she will wake up and have come to her senses and realize how wrong we are for each other. Or maybe she will come home one day from school, saying she found someone. Someone better, who can give her babies and grow old with her.

I worry . . . and . . . and pray for it to happen, because I know it is what's best for her.

But until that day comes, I will keep her. I will keep her as long as I can. For as long as she wants and needs me.

Losing her before I have to is not an option. Which is why I refuse to let her die the way she thinks she has to. For _me_, none the less. It would kill me. So I will train her as often and as long as I can. Every spare second we have will be spent teaching and learning, until she is ready.

And even if she is not ready to fight in time, I will be beside her at all times, helping in whatever way I can. I do not have as much power as I used to, but I will use whatever I have to help fight that . . . that . . . there is just no word _vile _enough for him!

If he would have just been alive when I had my shifter's powers, I would-

There is no use working myself up! I have to focus on what is important.

I turned and looked at the sleeping Susannah in my arms. She was so brave, so determined to change my mind. If only she realized impossible that was. I kissed her cheek lightly, then turned my attention back to the million questions and thoughts going though my brain.

A few of them being centered on the three demanding ghosts.

Jacob, Dale, and Mimi were practically strangers to Sussanah and I, but with a blink of an eye, we were expected to trust them.

Trust them?

Ha!

Saving their existence is what is expected.

I do trust them . . . for the most part. At least, I trust Jacob and Mimi. I wish I could say the same for Dale, but there was something about him that set of warning signs in front of my eyes.

The way he looked at Sussannah when she was not looking is what worried me the most. A mixed look of anger and . . . and _want_ was in his gaze as he stared at her. I could never analyze the look any further, because every time he felt me watching him he averted his eyes.

I came to the conclusion that he could _want_ all he wished, as long as he did not touch. It stayed at _want_, or he was going to get himself hurt.

I am not worried or jealous . . . of course not . . . just protective. And with every right to be.

I felt Sussanah's breathing become less shallow and knew that she had awakened. She turned her body to face me, and slowly slide her eye's open, granting me the sight of her beautiful eyes. She smiled sleepily at me, and I grinned to myself. She was a gift from god. She had to be.

"Good morning," I whispered.

"Good morning," she mimicked and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I was pleased to see that she was in a good mood this morning. But I had a rotten feeling that it would not stay through out the day.

And I was right. She was already frowning at me.

"What is wrong, _querida_?" I asked her, wondering what could have gotten her upset so quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a powerful shifter before you died?" She asked, locking her gaze to mine.

"I . . . I, umm-," I did not know how to respond. It was not that I was not expecting the question to be asked sooner or later, just not so suddenly.

She continued to peer at me, looked expectantly at me for an answer. I rummaged through my thoughts, trying to find a understandable way to explain what I needed to say.

"Well?" She asked, growing steadily impatient.

"It is . . . it is complicated, Sussanah," I started, still hesitant.

"Try me." She demanded, a determined look in her eyes.

I was confused. 'Try me'? . . . . she could not seriously be wanting for me to kiss her right now, but that was the only 'try me' I could-

"Just tell me what is so complicated, and maybe I will understand. Let me _try_," she explained, undoubtedly seeing my confused look.

I nodded and sat up in the bed. "What you have to understand, Sussanah, is that in my time, any kind of supernatural powers- anything they didn't believe was _normalcy_ - was considered demonic. Seeing the ghosts of people who had not passed on, was not considered normal, by any means. Nor were the powers that came along with being a mediator."

I glanced at her. She nodded her head a bit, signaling for me to continue. "Basically, being a mediator was a curse. And that was exactly how I became one."

I turned around and sat in front of her, watching her reaction. She looked perplexed, not quiet understanding what I was saying.

"I was cursed, Susannah." I explained, watching her closely.

"I . . . I still don't get it. I mean, I understand that was not _normal _then, but why would anybody curse someone to be un-normal? Un-normal isn't always bad." She asked.

"Then, it was. Being _un-normal_ or having _demonis-ness_ was considered the lowest you could be. It was punishable by death."

She did not give any outward reaction, but I could see the worry and curiosity in her eye's. I waited and watched until she was ready to voice her thoughts.

"Why would anyone want you dead?" She wondered, seriously confused as to why anyone would want to put an end to my life.

"I honestly do not know. I was just as confused as you look right now." I responded truthfully.

"You don't remember who it was or anything?"

I felt my eye's darken, and I knew Sussanah was seeing it, too. "Oh, no," I said, "I know exactly who it was. What you do not know, _querida_, is that the Slater family and I go back much farther than this generation."

She took a second to let what I said sink in, and when it did, her eyes widened considerably. "You . . . you mean a Slater tr-tried to kill you?" She stuttered softly.

I nodded in affirmation. "I have yet to know why he wanted me dead, but it seems the Slater family has not altered in the passing years. They are still killing, still as cruel as ever."

She had paled slightly and was shaking her head while stairing at the bed sheets. "And to think, I actually believed this anger was all about some stupid male ego problem. I thought it was jealousy. How dumb is that?"

I had gotten the feeling that she was just thinking aloud to herself, so I didn't answer. It wasn't dumb, really. Some of the anger between Slater and I _did_ come from the situation with Sussanah.

"So," she began, now sliding her eyes back to my face, "you were wanted dead by a Slater, hence them cursing you. What did you do then? You weren't killed for your shifting abilities, obviously, so how did you escape being caught?"

"Another thing that hasn't changed with the Slaters over the generations, is there mind." He explained, now with a hint of amusement in his eyes and voice. "They don't think things through before they act. Kyle Slater, Paul's great great great . . . well, you understand. He was Paul's grandfather. Regardless, he was not known for his intelligence, and the whole town knew it. When he came barging up to the higher authorities claming I was evil and clearly demonic, the council ignored him. He had no proof. I was able to keep it that way, too, never letting on that I have gained any such powers, while still embracing the gift I was given."

By the time he was finished, Susannah's emeralds were alight with understanding.

"I thought you said it was complicated?" She asked sarcastically and smirked.

"Well, apparently not as much so as I thought." I responded, smiling.

Then her smirk fell of her face as she started to ponder something. "Seriously though, I wish you would have told me this sooner. Think of all the shifting lessons with Paul that could've been avoided."

"I'm sorry, _querida_. You are right. I should have told you long before now, but it never seemed to be the right time or place." I told her sadly.

She leaned over comforter that was still covering her lap and hugged me softly. "It's okay Jesse. The important thing is that you told me now." She said comfortingly.

We stayed like this, just holding each other, for quite a while before she pulled back a little.

"I love you," she whispered into my ear.

I pulled back the rest of the way and looked in into her eyes. I saw the adore there and my heart, had it still been beating, felt like it would have melted.

I leaned back towards her and kissed her lips softly. After I pulled back, I looked at her with all the love I had and repeated the words to her. She smiled so brightly, she could have lit up a pitch black room.

Now that she was in a better mood again, I decided it was best to change the topic to something that would keep it that way.

"What do you think of think of our three lovely ghost friends?" She asked, killing my hope of a happy topic. "Personally," she continued, "I think Mimi is pretty cool, but she is a little too . . . hyper. But nice, nonetheless.

"Jacob is just plain annoying. I mean, I know he's really freaked out about what's going to happen to him and stuff, but that doesn't mean he should go all spastic on the people who are supposed to be helping save him. He was kinda rude, too.

"Dale . . . Dale didn't talk very much, so it was hard to get a better opinion of him, but he seems kinda . . . moody. Like he thinks he has the whole world on his shoulders, and he thinks it's everybody within a ten foots radiuses fault. I didn't like the looks he was giving you when you weren't looking, either. Like he was pissed at you for somethin'. He seemed like didn't even want to _attempt_ to get us to like or trust him."

I could not believe she got all this from only a couple of short meetings with these ghosts. It was amazing. _She _was amazing.

"But I might be just over analyzing them. I don't know them very well, so I could be wrong." She was finishing when I turned my attention back to her.

She must have seen the astonished look on my face and frowned again. "Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"I-I am just amazed. You observed all this from so little time with them." I clarified, giving her my most charming smile.

She smiled again and said, "Well, I told you, I could be wrong. You're right, we weren't with them for very long, so there is a huge possibility that I'm misjudging them. I'm sure you have made a few of your own observations about them and . . . Stop lookin' at me like that!"

I smiled wider as she blushed. "You are right, I did make a few of my own observations. Oddly enough, they are very similar to yours."

She smiled again. "Well, what now?"

"I am sure 'our three lovely ghost friends' will be here any minute. They never fail to show up, do they? Hopefully they will have some news for us about, well . . . him."

"Actually we do," said Jacob, apparently arriving without our knowledge, with Mimi and Dale on his tail, "And I don't think you're going to like it."

&&&&&&&

Hi everybody! Yes, I know, "Four months!" Well, all I have to say is that I'm really sorry, but I was on the other side of the US for almost the whole summer. I didn't have the opportunity to write. But now I'm Back! HAHA!

YA! I am going to try and update _a lot_ sooner than this next time. Hopefully within this week or next.

Thank you for reading!

A special thank you to:

DARKrosePRINCESS

Jesse's Querida

Mrs. Nikki Slater

You guys rock!

P.S. I am really sorry to all you Paul lovers out there! I really have no problem with Paul, it's just how the story played out.

Well, later!

Luv-

Amber


	6. Chapter 6

_**How Much Would You Give?**_

&&&&&&&&&&

**Previous chapter**

She smiled again. "Well, what now?"

"I am sure 'our three lovely ghost friends' will be here any minute. They never fail to show up, do they? Hopefully they will have some news for us about, well . . . him."

"Actually we do," said Jacob, apparently arriving without our knowledge, with Mimi and Dale on his tail. "And I don't think you're going to like it."

&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 6

_'Of course not' _I thought sarcastically. '_When is news involving Paul ever good?'_

"It seems," Jacob continued, "that we are not the only ones that Paul has pressed under his thumb. There are others --- a good handful of them."

I stared dumbly at him and waited for my mind to process what he'd said. "You have got to be kidding me! What the fu-!"

"Ah-hem!" I took in the pointed look Jesse was giving me and frowned deeper. For a second, I didn't understand what he was looking at me so disapprovingly for, so I traced back to what I was saying and blushed slightly.

"Sorry."

Mimi stared disbelievingly at me. "You didn't expect him to have more victims? For the amount of us to spread?"

"That's just the thing! It's exactly what I expected. Just not so soon! It's been, what, a day and a half at most?"

"Regardless, Susannah, it has happened this soon, and we need to do something. Quickly, to be sure. We will start your training today. You will be ready."

I didn't bother asking what I would be ready for. It would have been stupid to even ask, because I knew he was talking about. …Being ready for Paul.

"Did you . . . Um- meet any of them?" I asked, trying to scurry any traces of the former subject from my mind.

"Any of whom?" Dale asked in that naïve little voice of his. The familiarity of the voice was telling enough --- he only used it when he had gone off in his world and didn't know what the rest of us were talking about.

"The other ghosts. Did-you-meet-any-of-them?" I said slowly, deliberately.

"Actually, we met two of them. They seemed…lost. And scarred, mostly." Dale answered, not looking at me. He seemed to have locked his gaze somewhere on the wall behind me.

"What did they say?"

"Generally, they just asked questions. We told them about you and what you were trying to do for us, and they asked a lot about you in return. They want to meet you." he answered.

"Then why aren't they here?" I asked.

"Because," Mimi answered for him, "we figured you would have enough to take in already. We wanted to explain to you who they were before we brought them…for caution of a bad first reaction."

I saw Dale's mouth twitch a bit, and I realized he was probably thinking about my almost, R-rated response. I didn't blame him; I seemed to have a tendency for bad first reactions. I felt the heat return to my face from earlier.

When my thoughts drifted back to what she had said about them not wanting me to have to take in too much at one time, I had to conceal my astonishment. I didn't think they would think of anyone's feelings but their own in a situation like this, so their consideration for me was a shock.

"Well, um…thank you for- uh, that." I said, suddenly feeling very awkward.

Jesse, most likely feeling the uneasiness that had suddenly consumed the room, cleared his throat in attempt to cover the silence. "When will we be meeting them?"

"When ever is best for you. Soon, preferably. There in hiding now, but, for obvious reasons, they gave us permission to give you the location." Jacob answered.

"Is it safe for them to come here?" I asked.

"We think it may be, but they were barely able to make themselves move two feet out of the corner they were huddled into to talk to us. I don't think they would be up to it. Their pretty scared." Mimi got a haunted look in her eyes as she answered proof enough that the other ghosts must have been in pretty bad emotional shape when they were there.

"Oh, Okay. Well, then we will just have to go to them, wont we?" I said in what I hoped was a chipper voice.

Nobody answered, but I hadn't expected them to. It wasn't really a question, after all, more a fact.

"Tell them that we will be along this afternoon to see them. For now, I think it's best that you go try to comfort them a little if they are that spook. I need to start Susannah's training immediately, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Jesse's stern voice left no room for argument, and the three ghosts quickly departed.

"Alright, Susannah, we cannot afford any more distractions. This debate about us and who will be ready to face Paul is going to have to be put on hold. If you are not ready shortly before he comes…then we will discuss that then." Jesse's eyes darkened a bit, and I knew he was thinking that no such thing would occur. I would be ready, he was probably thinking, and that there was no way he was going to let me die for him.

To an outsider, Jesse's point of view would probably seem selfish. I mean, a lot of ghost could suffer in the most horrid way from a cruel man, and the only person he was thinking about was myself, and how he might loose me. It wasn't fair to them. But I could understand how he was feeling. If I was put in his position, and Jesse was at risk of going away forever from something, I would do everything I could to prevent it, too.

"Susannah."

But I wasn't in his position. I knew that Jesse was strong enough to face Paul. I _knew_ it, and so did he. But he refused to consider fighting himself because my life was on the line. It was sweet, in a way, that he didn't want to loose me that badly, but he wasn't thinking outside the box, and it could mean a horrible fate for a lot of ghosts who didn't deserve it.

"Susannah."

For now, I decided, I would play along in this game of 'train Susannah'. But if I wasn't loads stronger by next week….

"Susannah!" My eyes snapped to Jesse's irritated face. "I just said that we wouldn't have a time for any more distractions, and you are already off in your own world."

I felt heat rush to my face again. I never though of myself as the blushing type, but I seemed to be doing it a lot lately. "Sorry."

"First things first. I assume Slater taught you how to materialize?"

I nodded and kept my gaze level to his. "But it could use a little improvement. The only one who can help me with that, though, is myself. I need to practice."

"What about teardrop?"

"Teardrop? Like a crying teardrop?" I asked, my confusion probably displayed in my eyes.

"Teardrop is a vastly old term, but it is also a very powerful gift that few mediators know. It was seldom taught, even in my time, and not many know it even exists. My hope is that Slater will be one of those who are naïve in the practice. But to answer your question, yes, the power does come in the form of a teardrop, like crying."

"Am I going to have to get really sad and start crying for it to work? I hate crying and haven't done it in years. I felt weak and stupid when I cried, so I made myself stop. I'm not sure I even can anymore." It was true. I hadn't cried in years, not since my dad died.

Jesse stared disbelievingly at me, and his eyes were rimmed with sadness. "I didn't know that, Susannah. It's something I should have noticed, too, so I'm sorry. I must not have been paying very much attention."

"No, Jesse, there was no reason for us to have talked about it or for you to have noticed. It isn't that big of a deal. It's just a fact, so you have no reason to be sorry."

Jesse was staring strongly at me, gauging my expression. I made a huge effort to keep my face blank, but it didn't seem to be working. He was still staring relentlessly.

"So…uh, do I have to cry for it to work? Even with the crying thing aside, I think I would still have trouble focusing my mind enough in a situation like that to get really sad." I said in a whisper, hoping to get his thoughts back to the matter at hand, and for him to stop staring so insistently at me.

He continued to stare, and it seemed like he hadn't heard me. When I stared back at him and started to glare in my irritation, he appeared to snap himself back into the situation. "Teardrop isn't triggered by an emotion, like most things. Normally, when people get sad, they cry. But teardrop is more a power that comes from within, and the only way to activate it is to imagine it's there. It comes from your eyes and trails down your cheek like normal tears do, but in order for this tear to be different and do what you want it to, you have to imagine it there, flowing from your eyes in the same color that they are."

"I have to imagine it's the same color as my eyes?"

"Yes. So, for you, you would imagine an emerald tear welling up in your eyes and slipping down your cheek, then falling until it hit the floor."

Green tears? It sounded like something you would hear in fantasy book. "Why does it have to be so detailed? Why can't I just imagine the teardrop?"

"Because, Susannah, it's what makes it so much more different and powerful than other tears. The power of teardrop is that when you imagine it hitting the floor, like I said, it's supposed to form into a miracle. Any miracle that you can think of, you can make form from that one special teardrop." He said, his voice deadpan.

I felt myself frown deeper. "If it's that easy, than why doesn't everyone do it? And if it's so special, why do you make it sound so dreadful?"

The shadows in his eyes told me enough. He'd had some bad run-ins that had to do with the power, but I waited for him to answer anyway.

"A shifter in my time had a very bad experience with the miracle gone badly. I don't have time to tell you the story now, but I will, someday."

I nodded, taking a silent note of the extra meaning in his words. He'd said we didn't have time now for the story, but that he obviously believed there would be, which indicated that somewhere inside of him, he was already convinced that this was going to work and that I was going to beat Paul. If only I was as sure.

"The power may seem feeble and ridiculously easy to use, but you have no idea how untrue that is. You have to have a large amount of focus and concentration to make it work, and a vast amount of power. You have to be able to clear your mind from everything around you. Every emotion, every sound, every thought has to be gone from your mind, except that one miracle trailing down your cheek."

Just the thought of making myself focus that hard gave me a head ace. "I-Is that all?"

"No. The only way you can make the teardrop form, is for the miracle to be worthy. I don't know exactly what the terms of the miracle are or who makes the decision on if it is or not, but if the miracle isn't laudable of being made, it wont happen. You may only get one in a lifetime, so make it worth it."

"I may only get one? Does that mean it's possible to get more than that?"

"No one has been able to make it work more than once, so no one knows if it's probable or not. That's why they always say 'it's your only chance, so make it count'."

"How will you teach me it then? I can't practice something that may only happen once in a lifetime. I'll use up my one chance and be SOL when the time comes to fight Paul."

His face glazed over in confusion. "SOL?"

Here I go again with the blushing crap. "Oh, um, it just means that I'll be out of luck. But that wasn't the point. How will I learn teardrop?"

"There isn't really a way to teach teardrop, but if you can make it work, it would be an extremely helpful power to know of. Just the fact that you know how to make it work could save your life.

"The only way to practice for it is to clear your mind. Start using all of your will power to block out everything around you and everything happening in your life, no matter how stressful it may be at the time. In fact, it would probably be wise to practice when you are under the most stress, for when you face Slater, you will not be under the best of circumstances."

I highly doubted anything in my life was going to be anywhere near as stressful as facing Paul, but I chose to keep this bit of sarcastic thought to myself.

Clearly, my thoughts went without saying, because Jesse was staring at me as though I had spoken aloud and was frowning. "Nothing about any of the powers you're going to learn with me is going to be easily learned or practiced, Susannah. The only way were going to defeat Slater is to give him a taste of his own medicine. As strong of medicine as it is, we will have to be able to give back more than he gives."

"I know, Jesse. It's going to be one of the most difficult things I've ever done."

If only he knew which difficultly I was talking about. Only half of me was actually preparing for my fight with Paul. The other half was preparing for Jesse's.

&&&&&&&&

Hey guys! I feel really horrible about how long it's taken me to update this chapter. I really do. I said it might be a week, but that didn't turn out to well. I'll try harder next time, I promise. I know these long breaks between chapters has got to stop. It's cruel. LOL.

Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I've always loved the thought of people crying and having their tears come out the same color as their eyes. It would be so beautiful.

A Special Thanks To:

**CosMOpOlotINmAgIC**

**constantly reading**

**Hyperative Goddess**

**Querida1607**

You guys are so awesome! I can't thank you enough for sticking with me, even when I know my writing could use improvement. But I'm trying, and ya'll seem to like it, so thank you!

Luv-

Amber


End file.
